Cinq paires de pupilles
by Shady185
Summary: Il y en avait cinq, cinq pairs, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes, tout au long de la journée, et parfois même la nuit. Il les détestait, et ils le lui rendaient bien.


**Disclaimer :** tout (l'univers, les personnages…) appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

Ces yeux, verts, bleus, marrons, et même gris le suivait partout. Ces pupilles le regardaient, l'observaient où qu'il aille.

Il y en avait cinq, cinq pairs, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes, à l'épier. Tout au long de la journée, et parfois même de la nuit. Une fois, il en avait même surpris un qui l'observait lors de son bain.

Et bien évidement, cela l'agaçait, le saoulait. Il en avait assez.

Parfois même ils le provoquaient, avec des crimes dignes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Voilà pourquoi Draco Malfoy était immobile devant sa penderie. Il regardait avec désolation le tas de lambeau qui était il n'y a pas plus de quelques heures des vêtements faits sur mesure, qui valaient leur somme de gallions.

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, qu'il devait prendre en main le balai, leur faire savoir qui était le maître, après tout, il était bien un Malfoy. Il se remémora comment ces horribles bêtes à la tête de véracrasse étaient rentrés dans sa vie malgré tout sa répugnance à ce fait.

Il se souvenait que la guerre battait son plein, ils étaient tous là, à la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld. Potter et Weasley se faisaient des mamours, et un peu plus loin, la Belette et Brown essayaient d'imiter Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Intérêt-A-Crevé et Belette femelle, mais en plus répugnant. La mère Belette criait à s'en perdre la voie sur les jumeaux alors qu'il discutât avec Pansy et Blaise.

Et il se rappelait parfaitement de ce moment on entendait tout à coup un boucan infernal, des feulements, miaulements et des aboiements. Alors ce cabot de Black sortit sous sa forme d'animagus voir ce qui se passait. Pas qu'il détestait Black, mais ce jour là, il n'avait pas vraiment assuré.

Il revint un carton dans la gueule, et à l'intérieur, ces démons, ces…

Apparemment, une chatte avait abandonnée ses petits. Des chiens sont arrivés et ont commencé à « martyrisé et à traumatisé ces petits anges innocents et adorablement mignons » comme le dirait Granger.

Weaslette et La mère Belette les trouvait adorables et elles commencèrent à les câliner.

Potter à accepter de les garder s'ils ne faisaient pas leurs besoins partout. Ils ne les font pas ''partout'', non, seulement dans sa chambre.

La Belette s'écria, et il pouvait citer « NON ! Pattenrond vient de crever et tu nous coltine d'autres chats, mais t'en en à pas marre ! »

Evidement, Granger lui a crié dessus avec le genre de cris qu'elle seule était capable de faire. Pourtant, et il l'admet avec difficulté, c'était la seule remarque intelligente qu'a fait Weasley de toute sa misérable vie.

Bien évidement, Granger les adopta elle et ses causes perdues…

Le premier, et le plus stupide s'appelait Bredouille. Ce nom lui allait merveilleusement bien puisqu'il traînait toujours dans cette sale baraque sans but sauf lorsque ces frères décidaient de faire un coup à leur victime préférée.

Le second, et le plus flemmard, s'appelait Eclaire de Feu juste pour que Weasley arrêtât de se plaindre, le traître. Ce chat là, ne faisait rien, trop fatigué à longueur de journée pour avoir des initiatives c'était le plus supportable.

Les trois derniers, étaient les plus sadique, comme il disait, mais leur maîtresse les qualifiait d'adorables être venu embellir ses journées. C'était eux qui réveillaient les deux idiots pour comploter contre lui. Eux qu'il trouvât déchiqueter ses vêtements.

En trois noms : Meurent, Lentement et Douloureusement.

Mais Granger préféra : Cookie, Chocolat et Pistache.

Sérieusement.

Deux mois plus tard, rien avait changé, la guerre battait toujours son plein Potter embrassait plus que langoureusement sa copine, la Belette imitait Potter, la mère Belette hurlait encore sur les jumeaux, et lui discutait toujours avec Blaise et Pansy. Le seul changement était qu'il avait pu tester les limites de sa patience, et seul Merlin peut savoir qu'il en a une grande.

Il rentra dans la chambre d'une Granger qui lui hurlait des trucs sur la politesse. Observant l'écœurant décor rouge et or qu'elle a essayé de donné à cette pièce appartenant à de purs Serpentards, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

«-Malfoy.

Pas de réponse.

-Malfoy, s'agaçât- elle.

Toujours pas de réponse

-Bon, si c'est comme ça je…

-Il faut que l'on parle, l'interrompit-il.

Exaspéré par ce comportement, elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit, près de cet invité indésirable.

-Je pense, enfin, je n'en suis pas sure, mais, je croie que c'est ce que j'essayai de faire, avant que tu m'interrompes. Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler?

Et c'était ce moment que choisirent Meurent, Lentement et Douloureusement, ainsi que les deux idiots profonds, pour rentrer et se mettre à miauler aux pieds de leur maîtresse. Elle les regarda tendrement, comme si agresser les oreilles du blond était un exploit qu'il fallait récompenser.

-Excuses moi mais je dois aller nourrir mes chatons.

-Ces monstres tu veux dire… grommela-t-il tout en se redressant.

Agacée, elle lui répondit tout en quittant la pièce d'arrêter de les critiquer, que ces anges ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, en somme, tout le charabia que pouvait l'assaillir Granger.

Las, il rentra dans sa chambre et observait ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. _Comme par hasard,_ ils sont arrivés au moment où il allait les dénoncer. Sans volonté, il lança un _Reparo. _Au moins, ça de fait.

Il descendit à la cuisine, où la mère Belette préparait le dîner et Douloureuement le narguait du regard alors qu'il aidait à mettre la table.

Le dîner était une chose de fondamentale, presque religieuse dans le quotidien de la famille Belette. Il commençait à une heure précise et personne ne pouvait quitter la table sans que tout le monde ne finisse. Si on le manquait, arrivait en retard ou encore mangeait salement, vous risquerez de vous attirer les foudres de la mère Belette. C'était la seule chose que nous pouvons qualifier d'organisée chez la famille Belette. Et comme la plupart des habitants du 12 square Grimmauld étaient des Weasley, alors tout le monde, sans aucune exception respectait les règles de cette étrange famille.

Ce dîner se déroula comme les précédents, le repas cuisiné par la mère Belette était délicieux. Weasley discutait avec Brown de choses tout aussi futiles et ennuyeuses que l'histoire de Poudlard. Les jumeaux discutaient avec Granger et Ginny alors que Potter essayât de s'incruster dans la conversation. Les parents Belette parlaient travail avec Bill et la Vélane qui lui servait de femme.

Et comme les précédents lui, Blaise et Pansy étaient à part de ce beau tableau de famille. Et là, Draco était carrément seul puisque ses meilleurs amis étaient en pleine discussion de couple. Et la citrouille sur la tarte à la mélasse était que Granger remarquât son air renfrogné puisqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires, les cinq monstres arrivèrent comme les précédents dîners au moment du dessert.

_Comme par hasard._

Et là Granger oublia son petit instant de 'bonté' et commença à leur jeter des petits bouts de viandes.

Et comme les précédents dîners, celui-ci se finit avec l'étape 'adoration de chats' qui consiste à entendre chaque fille s'exclamer que ces choses étaient 'adorables'.

Le soir, pendant qu'il s'habillât, il vit Meurent rentrer sournoisement dans sa chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et cette satanée boule de poils bondit sur sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit, la prit dans sa gueule, et sortit de la chambre de sa victime.

Evidement, il lui couru après, et trouva le malfaiteur rentré dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

Délicatement, il rentra dans la pièce et trouva sa baguette près de la porte. Il parcourut du regard la pièce sombre, et, il lui fallu quelques instants avant de distinguer la silhouette de Granger entouré de cinq silhouettes de chat.

Après tout, et il fallait bien se l'avouer, c'était bien pour ça qu'il les détestait, et eux, l'avaient déjà bien compris.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dites tout dans les reviews, lâchez vous :).


End file.
